A Morning in El Retiro
"En un lugar de El Retiro, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme..." (Cervantes, siempre con sus plagios.) "..." (Chuck Norris, expresando con gran maestría lo que opina de este su mayor logro.) "¡Por fin te encontramos!" (Los patos del relato, dispuestos a violarte mientras lees este estúpido artículo.) "Mutter... Mutter... MUUUUUTTEEEEEEEER!!!!!!" (Till Lindemann, cantando primero y siendo violado por un pato más tarde.) "¿Y yo qué he hecho para que os metáis conmigo?" (Nicolas Cage, incapaz de comprender por qué Vioque le posee a ratos.) "Lo mismo podría decir yo..." (Joan Collins, metiéndose donde no la llaman, o sea, en una conversación en lugar de entre las piernas de un hombre.) "No os quejéis, desgraciados" (Christopher Paolini, el único que tendría razón en sus lamentos, si no fuese porque tarda más que George R.R. Martin en sacar sus libros.) "¿Me queréis dejar en paz? ¡Que a ver, que voy a palmarla sin acabar la saga para JODER A FRIKIS COMO TÚ!" (George R. R. Martin, que no sabe que no soy lector habitual suyo.) thumb|376px|El estanque del Retiro, con sus barquitas y todo. "A morning in El Retiro" fue un importante cuento popular tras la Quinta Guerra de las Palomitas, escrito por (Pon tu nombre aquí) y Chuck Norris en un diabólico plan de dominación mundial. Sin embargo, cuando los girociclos neozelandeses descubrieron que Bob Esponja no vivía en una piña debajo del mar (¡Booob Espoonja!), sino en un bote de aspirinas caducadas pintado con cloroformo maldito, se rompió el equilibrio generacional que los oxiuros habían establecido en la tierra. Arquímedes tuvo una idea, gritó "Eureka!" y le pasó el balón a Sócrates, que marcó un gol. Tras la victoria de la selección greco-croata contra las hordas de uruk-hai que habían escapado del zoo, Chuck Norris tuvo que atender asuntos más urgentes, dejó el plan en estado vegetativo y clausuró la PerverPedia, que sobrevivivió como una red clandestina de mancebías camufladas. Yo me tuve que ir a dormir a universidades de tercera como un indigente estrafalario y Johnny Depp se hizo famoso en ese lapso de tiempo en que yo estuve desaparecido del puente de mando de la Enterprise. La búsqueda (del oro de Lincoln) Aunque a priori hechos tan inconexos parecen no guardar ninguna relación carnal, la fama de Johnny Depp y sus reiterados intentos de establecer una dictadura homosexual monógama en K-PAZ atrajeron la atención de Chuck que, por primera vez en toda la eternidad, se afeitó la barba para poder pasar desapercibido en la corte del mariconazo que nos atañe. Las ideas de Johnny eran realmente atractivas, así como su torso desnudo, pero a Chuck nunca le han gustado los tipos con perilla, por lo que se puso frente al dictador, se caló el sombrero (un Fedora de marca, lo que no sabemos es de qué marca) y cual Superman en una película milenaria, empujó el globo terráqueo en sentido contrario para invertir el tiempo. Esto, claro está, no sirvió para nada, y solo provocó una nueva Guerra de las Palomitas, en la que los pingüinos de Alaska, ateridos de frío, invadieron las playas de Jamaica y profanaron la tumba de Bob Marley, que nunca estuvo ni estará allí. Como sea, Chuck, al ver su plan fracasado, intentó una nueva alianza con Jevo, líder espiritual de El Reno Renardo, de lo que se colige que sus amistades eran más superfluas y variables que los amoríos de la mismísima Joan Collins. Jevo accedió a ayudarle y juntos buscaron el relato (del que llevamos hablando todo el rato, pero que ya ni recordaréis) por todo Madagascar. La búsqueda fue en vano, lo que desesperó sobremanera a los tres conquistadores (pues Bob Esponja, después de montar todo el caos anterior, se les había unido). Las tribus locales intentaron engañarles con un lote de ejemplares defectuosos de "Los Pilares de la Tierra", y a fe mía que lo consiguieron. Cuando se descubrió el falaz timo, Chuck destruyó Villatripas de Arriba y todo lo que se encontraba a menos de diez universos de distancia. Finalmente, encontró un pergamino con el relato y la lista de ganadores de la Super Bowl hasta el 2056, debajo del puño de su barba. Al darse cuenta de que seguía afeitado, jugó con Dios a los dados, ganó, e hizo retroceder el tiempo, por lo que todo este artículo parece el desvarío fanático de un enfermo mental con cirrosis. Y puede que lo sea. *Cabe destacar que el título de esta sección no guarda ninguna relación con la afamada película protagonizada por Nicolas Cage que no es sino, amén de un vampiro inmortal, otra de las muchas reencarnaciones de Vioque. El relato Aún a riesgo de provocar derramamientos cerebrales innthumb|400px|El lugar donde transcurre la acción del relato... o no.ecesarios, nuestros investigadores pasaron tres semanas en un zulo intentando desentrañar la fórmula de la Coca-Cola. Como no lo consiguieron, fueron a ver a Chuck Norris, que les echó a patadas (literalmente: a patadas giratorias) de su mansión celestial cuando le despertaron de la siesta. En la precipitada a la par que jocosa huida que siguió a tan entrañable acontecimiento, lograron hacerse con el Pergamino Sagrado, lo desencriptaron basándose en la Piedra Rosaesta y lograron un escrito verídico más o menos incomprensible. Helo aquí. "It was Sunday and I went to 'El Retiro' with friends. We wanted to kill ducks and to fish. I don't know why, but the ducks started to speak. They tried to hunt us with their guns. Then, my friends and I started to run while the ducks sang the following song: "Guns don't kill people, ah-ah, we kill people with guns, pow!" After that, we answered with other song: "I want to runaway, and never say goodbye". The power of both songs made the children who were in the park fall into the lake. All the trees started to burn and the city was destroyed. It was not an earthquake... no, no! It was Rammstein playing Reno Renardo's songs in a concert. All the people died. It was amazing!" El legado (no, esto no es la cuatrilorgía de Paolini) Como está plagado de vocablos en desuso, referencias culturales aberrantes, e ideas procedentes de las mentes enfermas de Viokue, Error 404 y PerverPediante, nadie en su sano juicio ha logrado leer los dos párrafos que conforman esta agradable crónica popular. Las madres lo utilizan para asustar a sus hijos cuando no quieren hacerles caso ("si no te duermes, va a venir Michael Jackson a leerte A morning in El Retiro") y los atunes enlatados duermen en fosas sépticas de Kuala Lumpur. Dicho esto, he de añadir que todos y cada uno de los (1) colaborador/es que tiene esta página lo hemos leído. Jódete, cabrónido.